Eh, Birthday?
by AzuraRii
Summary: Sebuah hari special bagi Shuuya Kano—Special for Shuuya Kano's Birthday!/ Maaf, Judul dan ceritanya kurang nyambung./ Warning : OOC!, Typo(s)!, Gaje!, Random!


Yoshhh… minna-san! saya baru inget kalo salah satu _chara _favorite saya ini ultah! Maaf ya Kano, fans kurang warasmu ini lupa sekarang ultah mu! dan sekarang lagi ngebut bikinin fanfict demimu!

* * *

.

_Tanggal 10 mei_

.

Yahhhh, Mungkin menurut kita tidak ada yang terlalu special terdampar di hari tersebut, tepat hari ini.

Tapi menurut seorang berjaket hitam di sebelah sana, ini adalah hari yang istimewa.

.

.

.

Ya, Shuuya Kano, 16 thn (+1 thn). Mendeklarasikan bahwa hari ini. Dia berulang tahun.

.

* * *

.

Eh, Birthday?

.

.

.

Kagero days bukan punya saya, melainka punya Jin-sensei! (Shizennotekki-P)

Tapi, fict ini tentu punya saya~, AzuraRii

.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Kurang waras, aneh, Random, dll.

.

.

_Okay, the story is begin!_

_._

_._

* * *

Pagi ini, dia yang seharusnya sudah dilempari tepung, telur busuk ataupun diceplokin kue _blackforest_.

Tapi sayangnya, seluruh anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang seharusnya melaksanakan tungas _suci _tersebut hilang entah kemana, seperti masuk ke _blackhole_. mereka tak ditemukan dimanapun Kano mencarinya. Walau di lubang WC sekalipun.

Yah, mungkin mereka sedang pergi.

Kano tetap memasang wajah ceria-nya, meski sebenarnya dia sudah _badmood _stadium satu karena keabsenan _**SELURUH **_anggota Mekameka-Dan tersebut. '_Sialan'. _umpat Kano terus dalam hatinya

Bosan tak ada siapapun dimarkas-nya tersebut, Kano yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat majalah yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Berusaha mencari barang apapun yang menarik didalam sana.

_Sreettt_

Dibaliknya halaman pertama

_Sreettt_

Dan yang kedua.

_Sreetttt_

_._

_Sreettt._

_._

_Sreetttt!_

.

Dan kejadian tersebut terus berulang, berkali-kali sampai-sampai majalah tak berdosa tersebut nyaris robek.

.

'_Mood Shuuya Kano perlu di charge, ini sudah keterlaluan!'  
_.

Tulisan tersebut terlihat jelas dari sorot kedua matanya, sangat jelas meski dia menggunakan kekuatan matanya _level _tertinggi sekalipun.

Ohh ya, matanya _game _, gak ada _level-level _an-nya.

Jadi sebaiknya, temukan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum seorang kurang waras macam Shuuya Kano ini mengamuk.

.

_TINGG!_

_._

Ohh tunggu!, sebuah ide '_brilian' _melintas dikepalanya.

Sebuah senyum manis terkembang indah, rratusan bunga bangkai pun kalah indahnya.

Tepat sekali, Shuuya Kano telah mendapat ide yang sangat menarik—tentu saja baginya ini menarik— dan dengan kekuatan bulan, dia segera berlari memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tolong doakan saja semoga bukan hal yang bagus/?/

.

.

.

Nah oke, Masih dengan senyum sejuta volt-nya, pria bermata kucing kita ini mengerling penuh antusiasme melihat apa-apa saja yang berhasil didapatkannya setelah memasuki kamarnya, beserta kamar dari seluruh penghuni markas tercinta mereka tersebut. Tawa Kano tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Dan dengan satu gerakan, dilancarkannyalah sebuah aksi 'menarik', khusus untuk seluruh annggota Mekameka-Dan tercintanya.

"Khukhukhu~ Selesai!"

Seru Kano senang, diusapnya peluh yang menempel di dahi. Memberi kesan bahwa dirinya sejam beberapa jam yang lalu telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat melelahkan.

Melihat ke segala penjuru, Kano tersenyum puas. Hasil 'karya'nya sudah lumayan oke rupannya.

Dan sekarang, tinggal menunggu mereka semua.

Kano sudah tak sabar melihat reaksi 8 member yang absen tersebut. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya tertawa geli.

_Krruuuyyuuuukkkkkk~!_

.

Dan sebuah suara alam mengingatkan Kano satu hal.

.

.

.

Dia belum makan dari tadi pagi.

.

Owhhh bagus, sepertinya mengisi perut sebentar tidak akan membuatnya rugi.

Kano dengan segera meninggalkan markas, Kido tak memasak apapun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk makan di Café terdekat.

* * *

_._

_Kriiinggg! – Kriiingggg!_

.

'_Selamat datang!'_

_._

Terdengar bunyi beberapa lonceng, dan sambutan pelayan sebuah café.

Kano yang memasuki café tersebut langsung duduk di bangku terdekat yang ditemuinya. Segera memesan menu-nya.

.

"_Silahkan"_

Kata pelayan ramah, membawakan sebuah piring berisi makanan dan _juice _jeruk pesanannya.

Tanpa tunggu aba-aba, segera saja dilahapnya dengan ganas, Kano sepertinya sangat kelaparan.

Ya, bahkan piring itu kosong dalam hitungan menit, sungguh Kano benar-benar Nampak bagai monster sekarang!.

Ya, kecepatan makannya ini memiliki 2 buah alasan simple ;

Memang pada dasarnya dia _kelewat _kelaparan

Tak sabar menemui seluruh anggota lainnya yang meninggalkannya seenak jidatnya sendirian di markas.

Ya, maka dari itu juga, baru saja dia selesai makan dan dengan cepatnya dia melesat pergi dari café tersebut. Ya, saking cepatnya dia lupa membayar tagihannya.

Ohh inilah alasan ketiga.

Dia lupa bawa dompet.

Ya, Kurang ajar memang. Tapi biarlah, anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Si pemilik café tersebut.

Dan sampai sore pun, Kano tak menemukan hawa keberadaan anggota geng-nya tersebut, menunggu di rumah ber-jam-jam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kno bahkan nyaris memakan _remote _TV tak bersalah karena tak ada _channel _menarik sama sekali.

_Sungguh. ini beneran hari ulang tahunnya? gak salah tanggal, kah?_

Kano sudah menanyakan hal tersebut berulang-ulang, bahkan mengecek kalender di pojok ruangan berkali-kali.

Namun tetap, kenyataan mengatakan bahwa hari ini memang ulang tahunnya.

Kano mau garuk tembok rasanya.

_Ma, Kano udah gak kuat lagi mah…_

Pinginnya sih bilang begitu, tapi OOC entar takutnnya.

.

Bahkan sekarang sampai petng begini, mereka belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Inisih udah kelewat batas, maaf teman-teman, Shuuya Kano sudah tak dapat menahan kebosanan ini.

Ya, dia lari keluar markas. keliling-keliling mencari teman-temannya dimanapun mereka berad sekarang.

Ya, bahkan di toilet sekalipun!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Hahhhhh_

_._

_Hahhhh_

_._

_Hahhhh_

.

Kano berlari kesana-kemari, sudah banyak tempat yang didatanginya. Namun nihil, eksistensi 8 makhluk berkekuatan mata tersebut tak ditemukan dimanapun. Bahkan toilet umum pun Kano jarah. Nihilllll.

Oke, mari kita lihat berapa tempat saja sudah Kano telusuri.

.

_Swalayan, Check!_

_Mall, Check!_

_Toilet umum, Check!_

_Taman bermain, Check!_

_Restoran, Check!_

_Taman kota, Check!_

_Toko Music, Check!_

_Toko Bunga, Check!_

_Toko Buku Yaoi, Check!_

_._

Oke, ini ekstrim. Kano sudah benar-benar lelah. semua tempat berkemungkinan tinggi sudah diperiksanya. Bahkan sampai Toko langganan Yaoi Mary! —

—Hey, tunggu dulu. ada satu tempat lagi yang berpontensi tinggi, malah _sangat tinggi!_

Kenpa Kano tak memikirkannya dari tadi? Ayolah ini sangat mudah!

Dan segera saja, Kano melsat ke tempat _itu_.

Tempat berpotensi sangat tinggi, ya. Dimana lagi selain rumah Si- exNEET yang mungkin saja sekrang menjadi sarang mereka ber-8 bersembunyi.

Dan dengan keyakinan itu Shuuya Kano akhirnya berlari menuju rumah Shintaro Kisaragi, Si exNEET itu.

Ya dengan lari _flash _yang sampai menerbangkan seekor spesies yang mirip dengannya, kucing.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Ketukan terdengar di pintu sebuah rumah sederhana, bercat kemerahan di beberapa sudut. Kano yang terlihat kelelahan mengetok pintu itu dengan sisa-sisa tenagannya. Untungnya masih cukup.

.

_Kriiieettt_

_._

Seorang yang ibu-ibu terlihat dari unjung sebelah pintu, membukakan pintunya untuk Kano yang sekarang tengah bertamu, Masih terlihat cantik sekaligus anggun walaupun usianya sudah kepala 4, iu Shintaro tersebut kelihatan sangat ramah, beda sekali dengan anaknya yang selalu mengeluarkan aura intimidas _level _terkahir.

Oke, intinya sekarang Kano sudah meminta izin masuk dari sang tuan rumah.

Dan setelah Kano bertanya tentang keberadaan Sang ex HikkiNEET bertampang madesu, ditemukan sebuah informasi penting bahwa Si yang dicari iniberada di kamarnya.

Bersama dengan TUJUH temannya, kelihatan sibuk dari pagi bahkan tak keluar kamar daritadi.

Oke, ini sekarang dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya—Juga dengan bantuan kekuatan bulan— Kano memasuki ruangan Shintaro, mempersiapkan wajah paling seramnya dan aura paling mengintimidasi yang dimilikinya.

.

_Kriiieeettttt_

_._

Dan setelah itu membuka pintu kamar itu.

.

_Dhhuuuarrrr!_

_._

_Prriieetttt!_

_._

_Dhhuuaarrrr!_

_._

Segala kertas jagung dan suara ledakan kecil juga kertas warna-warni tak jelas mengerubungi Shuuya Kano. Tak lupa tepung dan telur meramaikan suasana.

.

"_Selamat Ulang Tahun, BAKANO!"_

_._

Entah kenapa, mereka semua benar-benar kompak menghina Kano. Tepat di hari ini.

.

Ya, semuanya tertawa dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, memotong kue yang diduga dimasak oleh Kido dan memberinya hadiah.

Oke, Kano hampir mau nangis memeluk mereka satu-satu.

Mulai dari Seto dan Mary yang (katanya) patungan membelikannya Majalah kesukaannya, Shintaro dan Ene yang memberinya sepatu?, Hibiya yang memberinya banyak cemilan-cemilan, dan Konoha yang memberinya boneka dinosaurus. Terakhir Kido yang memberinya _headphone _hitam mengkilap.

Unik sekali.

Yahhh, Kano sudah menduga beberapa hal akan kurang normal.

Setelah Kano bertanya mengapa mereka menghilang dari pagi sampai sekarang, didapatkannya jawaban ternyata mereka membeli semua alat-alat ini dan menyiapkannya dari saat Kano masih tidur. Kido dan Hibiya memasak kuenya karena takut membiarkan Mary dan Momo merusak kuenya (khusunya menjauhkan kuenya dari Momo).

Dan satu lagi pertanyaan Kano ;

"Kenapa tak ada satupun petunjuk dimana kalian bersembunyi? aku lelah tau mencarinya?"

.

Kau tahu mereka menjawab apa?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya ingin sesekali menjahilimu Kano. Hitung-hitung olahraga sekalian, kau kan malas…"

.

.

Mereka benar-benar perhatian.

Kano sukses menggaruk tembok kamar Shintaro, tak peduli si pemilik kamar misuh-misuh.

Dan setelah semua kehebohan ini mereka pun pulang ke markas, _plus _Shintaro dan Ene, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap.

.

.

.

.

Kano awalnya tersenyum saja—

.

—Sebelum dia ingat hasil _buah karya_-nya masih disana.

.

.

.

.

OH NO!

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**Shuuya Kano. Persiapkan dirimu."**

Terlihat Tsubomi Kido mengeluarkan aura intimidasi super saiya, siap menghancurkan siapapun nama yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"**Kano, aku akan memberimu hadiah **_**bonus"**_

Sama seperti Kido, Seto terlihat tersenyum manis, lengkap dengan aura ungu kehitaman menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

_**Siiiiiiinggggg!**_

Mary membuka matanya yang sudah berwarna semerah darah, siap membekukan pergerakan siapapun yang sekarang berulang tahun.

Tak jauh beda dengan ketiga orang diatas, Hibiya bahkan Konoha sudah memasang kuda-kda terbaiknya untuk barangkali menonjok muka unyu Kano hingga mirip _Slanderman._

_**Gulp….**_

Shuuya Kano sang target hanya dapat menelan ludahnya.

Tentu saja, karena tepat di ruang tamu Mekakushi-Dan yang sekarang sudah tercorat-coret disana-sini oleh Spidol warna-warni. Manga Yaoi Mary tersebuar di semua sudut, beberapa malah terbuka lebar. Sebuah rok penuh renda yang diduga pemiliknya adalah Sang _Danchou _terdapat di tengah ruangan, Sekotak penuh tusuk Negima yang habis dimakan, Boneka berbentuk Hiyori Asashina berada di samping rok berenda Sang _Danchou_, dan yang terakhir Hanao peliharaan kesayangan Seto yang basah + kotor tercemplung di got.

Siapa lagi sang pelaku selain pembohong ulung Mekakushi-Dan Si _member _ketiga, Shuuya Kano?

Maka dari itu, malam itu. Teriakan minta ampun dan suara pukulan terdengar menutup malam ulang tahun jejadian kucing kesayangan semua orang.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHUUYA KANO!

.

.

End.

.

.

**A/N **:

Huuuaaaa!, saya hampir lupa sekarang ultahnya Kano!\

Huuuuweeeeee! Gomenne Kano, gomen karena saya Cuma ngasik fict gaje overdosis macam ini!

Maaf juga yang readers-san, maaf kalo fictnya kurang memuaskan, saya bikinnya cepet-cepet, Maaf kalo mungkin typonya berkembang biak! Juga maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan!

Oke, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOSAIMASHU SHUUYA KANO! moga-moga tambah unyu, kece, tambah ganteng, tambah dicintai Kido (Digiling), Tambah nista(?) dan lain-lain

Itu saja yang mau saya bilang.

Mind to Review?


End file.
